IsaiahTale
by luxboy65
Summary: This is a story of when a fan of Undertale goes into the Underground and what does he find? Friends-Yes Love-Yes Death-Maybe Will he be able to befriend everyone or will he give in to temptation? Has some elements of inFAMOUS in this. OC/Undyne Don't like don't read I OWN NOTHING AND THAT'S IT
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Long ago monsters and humans lived in peace and harmony. One day the humans attacked the monsters, starting a war. After a long battle the humans sealed the monsters away never to be seen again. Those are the first words you see before you play the game Undertale, at least I thought it was a game until one day….


	2. Chapter 1

_**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**_

 _ **Any songs and quotes belong to their respective owners.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

I was up on one the mountains surrounding my town. I was collecting plants for my science fair project: how uv lights affect plant growth. Before you say "why is a teenager alone on a mountain," well i'm on a camping trip and i'm chopping firewood and collecting plants with my machete. I was walking around when I come across a giant cave and I look around to see if it belonged to a animal. I don't see any indicators that it belongs to a animal so I go in. It's bigger than looks from the outside and really spacious like you can build a full sized house and have more room. This reminds me of a game i'm obsessed with named Undertale there's even a….giant…...hole….in…..it. "Hehe" I chuckle not believing the coincidence. _'I wonder how deep it is'_ I thought. So I grab a rock and throw it in, I wait for a sound, but nothing came. I then grab a glow stick from my pack _ **(AN: I'm holding my pack with me which will fill some plot holes later in the story.)**_ and throw it in. It goes down and all of a sudden it disappears, like *poof* gone. I look further down and slip and fall, my unanswered screams of terror following me.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

I wake up with a groan and stand up and look around and gasp as I found out where I am. The start point of Undertale. I shake my head repeatedly to see if this is a dream. Nope. I look down and see the rock and my glow stick on the ground. The weird thing is that my glow stick is not lit up it's just that weird liquid sitting there, in fact I feel better than ever. I then remember what I'm standing on. _Their grave._ I spit on and kick the golden flowers around me. I then proceed to go through the giant door. I walk forward and see a light, it's shining down _him_ the demented demon named Flowery. "Howdy! I'm Flowery, Flowery the flower." He says in the sweetly sick voice of his. "You're new to the Underground aren't cha?" Goodness, I never knew how his voice was _ **dripping**_ with sweetness. I hate it already."Yep" I say, _'You can say that'_ I add with a whisper."Golly you must be so confused." He says, ' _I hate you'_ I thought "Here let me show you the ropes" he says as the room gets dark. My chest suddenly tightens intensely then releases with a *pop* 'wait chests do not pop!' I look down and gasped, my **SOUL** isn't red or any of the **SOUL** colors, it is a combination of all of them, like a rainbow heart! I look back up and see that Flowey has a flabbergasted look on his face. If I wasn't so shocked myself I would laughed at his stupid expression. Flowery regained his composure and said "That's your **SOUL** , your very culmination of your being!" ' _Knew that'_ " It kinda looks weak but you can upgrade it by gaining **LV** what's **LV** why **LOVE** of course! You want some love don't you?" ' _Not your type of it'_ "You get **LOVE** through **EXP** which you get from **l** ittle white "friendliness" pellets, now go around and collect them, get as many as you can!" I stick my hand out try to grab one of the bullets to get used to the feeling of my **SOUL** being hit…...and the feeling of having your skin peeled off and then you dirted in salt then washed out with lemon juice while a pack of wolves are eating me is soothing compared to the pain I feel next. I don't hear Flowey's "kill or be killed" bullcrap and frankly I don't want to. As I hear his bullets surround me I feel something well out and explode around me. I look around see that i'm partially covered in a bright periwinkle light. Exhaustion catches up before I can investigate as I fall unconscious. As my eyes close I hear someone gasp and see a large figure approach me.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_ __

' _I'm in a strange place, dark, quiet, and endless. Must be my_ _ **SOUL**_ _or mind, maybe both. I hear crying, I turn around and see_ _ **them**_ _, Chara, "What are_ _ **you**_ _doing here" I sneer at the definion of the evil. "Why to take over your body of course" they say. "Why" I ask, "Your_ _ **SOUL**_ _is very powerful and has enough power to break the barrier and don't get me started on your_ _ **DETERMINATION**_ _." My eyes widened considerably, "I thought the barrier needed 7_ _ **SOUL**_ _s to be broken." "Exactly" they say, "Well you came to the wrong guy" "no? Well who ever said you were in control?" They try to jump me, but I grab their neck and hold them up. "Me, you little demon, you forgot that this is_ _ **MY BODY AND SOUL**_ _" I start to squeeze their neck tighter and tighter until their neck-'_

I wake up covered in sweat, I look around, i'm in Toriel's home. I see my jacket on the chair beside me. _**(AN: I'm wearing a Punisher shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of red and white Lebron 12's, black fingerless gloves, a pair of hollowed out 3D glasses, and a navy blue jacket with gray lines on the inside sides, sorry for not mentioning it earlier.)**_ I go to pick it up when all of a sudden my body turns bright periwinkle and zooms to the chair, knocking it over. I don't freak out because I've handled stranger, like my classmates. I do go into deep thought of how I have powers straight out of inFamous. I come up with nothing after maybe a hour, I don't know. I get startled when I hear steps heading into the room i'm in. I grab my machete and power it with my neon powers, the door opens and…


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Toriel walks in carrying a piece of pie and she jumps at my stance. "Oh! My child I didn't mean to frighten you were unconscious so I brought you to my home." She says in her kind and motherly voice. "Well thank you Miss I will just leave and get out your fur." I say, grabbing my pack and jacket. "Oh for what reason are you leaving for?" She asks, I take a deep breath, preparing for the words that are going to be coming out my mouth. "I'm going to destroy the barrier." Toriel's eyes widened for a second then narrowed as she said "Stay here, I have to do something for minute." She then left the room, I waited for a few seconds then dashed right after her, knowing exactly what she going to do. I catch up with her. "Wait!" I yell, she turns around and narrowed her eyes "I'm going to destroy the exit of the **RUINS** to protect you" "I don't need protecting, I can handle myself!" I shout "You really are just like the others, fine then, prove to me that you're strong enough" She says as she gathers fire magic in her hands. I don't use my machte but I put out my hand and trying to gather neon in it, but nothing came out. I looked confused before mentally facepalming myself, _'I need energy, duh! But where? Hmmmmmm the glow stick!'_ While dodging the flaming fireballs I rummage through my pack until I find what i'm looking for, a neon blue glow stick. I crack it and shake it and absorb the light, _'Huzzah!'_ I feel it coursing in my veins, it feels like being hugged by the world's warmest and softest blanket. I then start doing a simple process of dodging, shooting down the fire balls, and then sparing Toriel. It goes on for a bit before I run out of energy. I then do the same thing as before except without the shooting down fireballs. I decide to end it saying "Please let me go! I not like the others I have enough strength to save everyone!" I plead with her, she stops then extinguishes her flames. She gives me a sad smile,"I can't save a single child, can I? Well I guess it can't be helped." I feel tears well up in my eyes,"Don't think of it as a goodbye, think of it of as goodbye til next time." She kneels down and hugs me, I hug her back, and says "You be good my child, okay?" I nod my head, "Bye Goat Mom" I walk off to the door, giving Toriel one last glance, before heading through the door. I walk forward and see him again, Flowey "Well congratulations you saved the life of a single monster, but my question is what happens when you meet a relentless killer?" ' _Like you?'_ " What would you do in that situation? You would die over and over and over and achieve nothing because you're not strong enough." I decide to answer him "You know as a great man once said ' _Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will.'_ and I think I have a large will and I also think I can save everyone with that will, even you Asriel" I say with a all-knowing smirk on my face, Flowey gains a shocked look on his face as he heard me use his real name "H-h-how'd-did you k-know that n-name? I then say "Think of me as a sort of Overseer bud" I then walk past him and walk through the door to Snowdin, as I open the door the thought of saving everyone, getting to the surface, seeing my family and "friends" again fills me with **DETERMINATION**!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"Achoo! Stupid cold always making me sick" I angrily grumbled while walking in the snow. It's weird how my Conduit powers make me unable to be cold but I can still get sick. I had just left the Ruins and i'm walking through the snow forest. I'm approaching the gate where I will meet sans, the really _punny_ skeleton. I'm walking when I hear a voice with a rough Boston accent behind me say *human, don't you know how to-*"Greet a new pal" I say, cutting him off, turning around and holding out my hand, grinning like I won the lottery. He looks surprised and I think he has a worried look on his face/skull. I reassure him by saying "Trust me sans, if I wanted to end you I would of done it a long time ago" ' _Best. First Impression. EVER'_ sans looks at me with empty eye sockets and asks *who are you, where are you from, and what's your purpose here?* I answer with "I'm Isaiah Wisdom Watson-Mills, i'm 17 years old, _ **(AN:Just go with it)**_ I live in the "good" county of Mcdowell, and i'm here to destroy that barrier!" I say with enthusiasm. sans looks at me with an unreadable expression *how are you able to destroy the barrier?* "My **SOUL** has enough power to destroy the barrier, I learned this from the little demon inside my head, I think you know who i'm talking about" I answer with a dead serious look on my face. sans looks at me for second then says *then you got a _ton_ of work to do a skele- _ton*_ nothing stops me from bursting out laughing the terrible pun. "I do well, where's PAPYRUS?" *he's coming this way hide behind my station quick* I zoom to the station using my powers leaving a bright blue streak behind me. "SANS!" A loud voice calls, must be PAPYRUS. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SHOULD BE RECALIBRATING YOUR PUZZLES AND WHATS WITH THE BLUE STREAK!? IS THERE SOME FIREWORK SHOW!? I LOVE FIREWORKS!" Oh PAPYRUS, that's so innocent and…...oh no i'm about to "ACHOO!" "WHAT WAS THAT SANS!?" I slowly rise from the station holding two glowing glow sticks "that be me, nice to meet ya, i'm about leave meet me in Snowdin were i'll be _bone dry_ of energy, well gotta blast!" I say as I absorb the lights and zoom across the snowy forest in a bright periwinkle flash.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

I stop at the entrance of Snowdin and promptly fall flat on my rear, exhausted. I then grab a mini glow stick and absorb the light which gets rid of my exhaustion, I then walk forward into the town and pat the bag full of gold I found under sans's station. I go into the shop near me and buy the Manly Bandanna and buy 5 Cinna Bunnies. I then see Monster Kid, or MK for short which reminds me of something. What I am going to do about Undyne, the blue fish girl? I blush as I remember fighting her in the game and in a weird way developed….a….crush on ! If I can't get a girlfriend in the real world then i'll get one in a video game…...WOW I just realized how sad that sounded. It's true that absolutely no one feels for me in that way in the real world(in fact I think some girls would rather keelhaul me than date me. This is no joke the definition of keelhaul- _punish (someone) by dragging them through the water under the keel of a ship, either across the width or from bow to stern_.-yep I feel like that.) After finishing that depressing and self loathing thought I walked to the skeleton brothers house and surprise! sans is there. When I reach him he says, *that was a cool magic ability you showed off, how did you learn it?* He asks his grin threatening to split his darn face/skull in half. I answer in my most nerdiest voice possible "Well I think it has to do with my "unique" genes and "unique" gene pool, no magic _tiba_ matter of fact sans" grinning like him at the wording of my bad pun. *i'm glad you're a fellow pun lover* "Me too, well want to go to Grillby's?" *sure* We both take our respective "shortcuts" to Grillby's and enter the restaurant and sit down at the bar and we order two burgers and a side of fries "So sans do you believe in ghosts?" *yeah I see them all the time* "Well that's one of my other motives for going on this journey, I believe the ghosts of the 6 previous children are restless and the only way to put them to rest is to take their bodies to the Surface and give them to what family they have, and let them be buried." *wow, that's kind of you to do that,but it will take a lot of patience, integrity, perseverance, determination, and bravery.* "Good thing I have all of those…...ACHOO!...I also have a strong sense of justice." *me and pap saw that you had a bit of a cold, so pap gave you one his scarfs for you to wear.* He says as he gives me a black and teal scarf,"Tell him I said thanks" our food arrives and Grillby puts down our food. *hey kid you want some ketchup with your burger bud?* I nod taking the bottle and it ends up all over the burger,*man, sorry bud you want mine-* I cut him off again as I stuff my face with the ketchup covered burger, then eat the other burger, then the fries. I stifled a belch and looked around me and see everyone staring at me. I blush from embarrassment and say "excuse me" *wow kid I never seen anybody eat that fast before* "I was more hungry than I thought I guess." I mumbled, hiding in my new scarf, after what felt like years I went back up. *so how are not possessed by _them_ yet bud?* sans asked "Well they tried but I overpowered them, then I think I snapped their neck, but I woke up before it happened." *wow kiddo, you're more powerful than you look it's _sans_ entinal, nice bandana by the way* he says mentioning to the Manly Bandana around my forehead. "Thanks, well i'm off thanks for the meal and paying for it" I zoom off before he can protest. I walk to the exit of the town go into the fog "HUMAN!" I jump at the loud voice, that's right I fight pap here. "I HAVE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR A MINUTE AND I ALREADY FEEL ATTACHED TO YOU" ' _Wow he's so nice'_ "SO I WOULD LIKE TO BE-NO THIS ISN'T RIGHT WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS, I HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU SO I CAN BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD" "I'm sorry pap I want to be friends so I won't fight you!" We fight anyway and we go at it it for a hour or so until I say "Please stop fighting pap I just want to save everyone in the the Underground and be your friend, so please let me go." I plead, Pap looks at me with tears(?) in his eye sockets and says "YOU MIGHT BE THE MOST KINDEST PERSON IN THE UNDERGROUND, I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!" He walks up to me we exchange numbers(platonically) and run down the path and I hear pap shout behind me"GO HUMAN, SAVE EVERYONE, MAKE TO THE SURFACE, I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Those words, those words of encouragement fill me with DETERMINATION!


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

I'm walking through the almost pitch black corridor with my glowing neon purple periwinkle kantana as my only light, by the way I discovered that when MK scared me, almost decapitated, and I switched my 3D glasses for the Cloudy Glasses Decapitated him,I also traded my 3D glasses for the Cloudy Glasses. Oh, I can walk on water too, all while my crush is trying to kill me and take my **SOUL** , ladies and gentleman, the most perfect love story. I reach the dead end and shiver as I remember something, I died here before, It was weird, I felt numb and cold, like I was in a invisible iceberg, It was dark too, no light, then I woke up like I was sleeping. I died when Undyne charged at me her spear and MK jumped in,with her spear and MK jumped in front of me. I jumped in front of MK and protected him, at the cost of having a spear shoved through my chest.Basically the same thing happened but I jumped backwards with MK in my arms. Undyne then drags off MK by the the cheek, _'Man I'd hate to see what his parents do to him, then again I wonder what my parents will do to me'_ I shiver at the thought. I walk out the corridor and make my way to the bridge, I zoom across Waterfall. I land at the bridge and wait at the end for MK, he comes after 30 minutes of waiting, "Yo, how'd you get here so fast?" He asks, "I used a "shortcut"" I say using quotations on shortcut. After a while I grab a Cinna Bunny and eat it, healing my wounds,"You should follow my advice and leave kiddo, I don't want to have a kid's death on my shoulders, k?" I say in a voice a father would use "Yo, ok i'll leave, for reals." "Thanks kiddo" I say with a smile, even though I know what happens next. He runs and trips… over the side of the bridge. He holds on to the side with his teeth, I dive head first towards him and grab his head and pull him up. I look up and see her, Undyne. She walks towards me, spear drawn, she gets closer and closer and closer until….Mk jumps in front of me and says "Yo, if you're going to hurt my friend, then you have to go through me!" She stops, looks at us for a moment before walking off. I turn to MK "Now are you going to go home?" I ask, he nods his head "Y-y-yes sir" he runs off without tripping this time. I sigh heavily before walking off to "fight" Undyne, yeah right if I went full out against her she'd be dead in a second. I reach the area and look up and see her at the top of the mountain thing "Before we fight it is customary for those who have made it this far to hear the tragic tale of our people, a long time ago…" Oh Goodness here we go "SCREW THAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE NRAGHHHHHHH!" Well that was louder than I expected, she takes off her helmet and I my face feels hot, very hot and properly is a new shade of red. "Stupid male hormones" I muttered darkly, I summoned a kanatna and take a stance like a boss, _'I probably look stupid'_ While I was thinking about how my stance looked I missed almost all of Undyne's monologue until the last part "You should do everyone a favor and just die!" even though I heard it before it hurts like I heard of my Mom's death. I walk forward and we clash, it was exciting to say the least, I mean I was fighting the captain of the Royal Guard and keeping up! It was a pattern, parry, parry, swing, swing, parry, and swing again. I felt my exhaustion was catching up to me to I did the most smartest choice, I ran. I ran and my legs were killing me I saw the sign welcoming me to Hotland and did I mention that I was dodging spears while all that happened? I made it and saw sans sleeping there, what a _lazybones._ Undyne gets distracted with him and I run ahead over the bridge, dang it's hot in here I collapse at the end and 30 seconds later Undyne collapsed next to me. I forced my aching body towards the water cooler and grab a grab of water and threw on Undyne. She stood up and instead of walking away like the game she walks towards me, I looked calm but I was freaking out inside _'OMG OMG OMG OMG what is going to happen-'_ my thoughts were cut off as Undyne reaches me, and pecks me on the cheek….wait what? I looked at her shocked, she's blushing madly and says "Thanks" she smiles and gives me a wink "For the fight punk! See you around!" she then gives me a slip of paper and walks off. Well that was very, very, very OOC of her, well I guess that it can't be exactly like the game, I look down at the paper and see a phone number and freeze as the events sink into my mind. After looking it over in my mind I realize that pap is calling me and I answer my phone,"Hey" "HUMAN, WOULD LIKE TO GO TO UNDYNES-" "YES!" I answer quickly, "OK! MEET ME AT HER HOUSE" he hangs up and I turn around and speed off to her house. The thought that I might get a girlfriend fills me with DETERMINATION!


End file.
